A bench-seat type vehicle seat is known as this kind of vehicle interior structure (see JP-A-H06-233714). In this vehicle seat, one-person seat and two-person seat are arranged side by side without a gap therebetween. Further, the one-person seat includes a narrow seat back corresponding to the first structure of the disclosure, and the two-person seat includes a wide seat back corresponding to the second structure of the disclosure. In addition, a band-like seat belt extending in an upper and lower direction is arranged between the seat backs adjacent to each other. This seat belt is a member corresponding to another member of the disclosure and can restrain an occupant on the one-person seat, for example. Further, since a moderate tension is applied to the seat belt, the seat belt is arranged to be pressed against the front side of the seat back when an occupant is not seated.
In the known technology, the seat belt is pressed against the front side of the seat back when an occupant is not seated, and, at this time, the seat belt often excessively falls into the gap between the seat backs adjacent to each other. Then, when an occupant is seated, since the seat belt needs to be pulled out from the gap, the usability is somewhat inferior.